The Other Side of the Court
by crazyarsonist
Summary: How one simple choice can affect so many others. Five things that didn't happen to Shohoku's starting five.


**Useless Notes: **What if Akagi finally gave up on the sport he loves after all the losses he's been through? What if Mitsui's still hanging out with his gang despite harboring feelings for the sport he once played? What if Miyagi won't give up his dangerous gangster lifestyle, despite his girlfriend Ayako's insistence that he stop? What if Sakuragi doesn't get the chance to meet Haruko and the sport he would grow to love? What if Rukawa plays basketball alongside Sendoh in Ryonan instead of playing against him?

Five possibilities. Five connected events. Five things that didn't happen to Shohoku's starting five.

This is the view from the other side of the court.

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk isn't mine. It never was, won't be and never will be. Too bad.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**The Other Side of the Court**

_** Akagi//**_

"There's the last one." Kogure sighed, watching the back of one of his former teammates walk out the gym doors. "There's no one left."

Akagi remained silent beside him, his mind still trying to absorb the sad turn things have taken.

"Mitsui's still at the hospital, recovering from his leg injury…" Kogure went on. "And the rest of the team won't play for Shohoku anymore…"

Akagi let the basketball he was holding fall down to the floor, its bounce echoing throughout the court.

Kogure looked up in concern at his friend. "Akagi?"

The giant turned towards Kogure, an indescribable look in his eyes. Kogure knew that look. It was the look people had in their eyes when they saw their dreams fall down around them.

It was the look of defeat.

And here was Akagi Takenori, the epitome of hard work and perseverance, sporting that hopeless, defeated look in his eyes. It was unnerving.

"I guess…" Akagi mumbled. "I guess… it really was impossible, na Kogure…"

"Akagi…"

"I guess it really was too much to ask for." Akagi went on. "Wishing for Shohoku to enter the Nationals… Wishing to conquer the nation… It really is impossible."

Kogure frowned, not quite ready to throw in the towel just yet. "Akagi. We're still in our first year. We're just starting out our high school years and you're giving it all up already?"

"There's no one left but us." Akagi stated simply, as if it didn't really matter anymore. "Everyone else's gone."

"Well maybe the rest of the team will come in next year," Kogure offered, trying his best to cheer him up. "Maybe Mitsui'll recover quickly and he'll be back here in no time. Maybe you'll be able to find someone new who'll actually play for us. Think of it, Akagi! It's not over yet."

But he remained silent, locking his gaze onto the fallen basketball. Kogure went on.

"You've dealt with this kind of problem before. I'm surprised _you_, of all people, will just give up the sport you love because of this one little setback. Akagi, I-"

Akagi shook his head, leaving Kogure's lecture unfinished. "It's just not worth it anymore."

The smaller player hung his head and sighed, knowing that it was true.

The two had been playing basketball together for the longest time, because for them, nothing else mattered. Kogure saw in Akagi an incomparable passion and drive for the game, while Akagi saw in Kogure that contagious never-say-die attitude, and once the two had met, there was no separating them.

But fate was cruel. Once they'd started middle school, they enrolled in the same school and made it to the basketball varsity team. But the team they'd joined in wasn't good, and losing soon became a normal practice for the both of them. Akagi did his best and gave his all for the team, but it wasn't enough. Their team was a team destined to lose.

Despite the losses though, it was always Akagi who was encouraging them all, confident in his dream of making it to the Nationals and turning his team into the Number One team in Japan. Even if the other seniors made fun of his impossible desire, Akagi didn't lose hope and instead, tried harder, always chasing his lifelong dream.

When they enrolled in Shohoku for high school, the scenario was the same. The team was a bunch of losers and they couldn't care less about it. They laughed down at Akagi and told him that he was going to have to pray to all the gods in heaven for a team as lowly as theirs to achieve his elusive dream. Akagi had answered back at them, that the reason for the team's standing was because the members were a hopeless case; that they were all lazy and had no desire at all to win.

Time passed, and soon the rest of the Shohoku basketball team refused to listen to any more of Akagi's lecturing. They all quit the team, telling him to achieve his own dream by himself. To make matters worse, Mitsui Hisashi, the former middle school MVP and the team's only other hope, had landed in the hospital due to a fatal leg injury.

"So," Kogure started, breaking the long silence. "What are you going to do now?"

Akagi sighed helplessly. "I don't know anymore."

Kogure adjusted his glasses. "Well, whatever it is you're going to do… I'll still be right here."

The bigger player smiled and nodded. Then, he picked up the fallen basketball and ran with it to the net, its bouncing sounds now filling the empty gym. Using his right leg to lift him off the floor, Akagi jumped up high and slammed the ball home.

He landed back on the wooden floor and walked back to Kogure, leaving the ball bouncing continuously after going through the net.

"Akagi?"

"It's not worth it anymore." He concluded, taking a last look at the gym, before picking up his gym bag.

Kogure followed suit and picked up his own bag. "If you say so… But are you sure?"

Akagi silently led the way out and stopped at the door.

"Let's go, Kogure." He smiled sadly and helplessly, thrusting a hand into his pocket and pulling out the gym keys.

Kogure smiled back, a similar look also building up in his eyes as Akagi shut the gym doors for the last time.

He would never go through those doors again.

_** Mitsui//**_

"Say, who's got the time?" a voice asked roughly.

A ruffle of clothes. Men pulling up their sleeves. A ticking sound suddenly becoming audible.

"Uh… One thirty-five."

"Whassamatter, Mitsui?" another voice snickered. "Gonna be late for class?"

Ignoring the comment, Mitsui slicked his long hair back and scoffed. "As if I need that shit."

"Ah right, right." The voice continued. "After all, class isn't that much important to a star basketball player like you, aye?"

That insult hit home, and Mitsui released his anger and frustration through a powerful jab to the offender's face. "Shut up."

The soft laughter died down as Mitsui turned around to give the other men a deathly glare. "Anyone bring that up again, you'll get a lot more than he did."

The rest of his gang averted their gazes to the man Mitsui just punched. Blood was already pouring fast out of his most-likely-broken nose.

"Yo, Mitsui, man…" a huge, long-haired man stepped in from behind the group. "Man, _relax_. You know this guy didn't mean anything."

The former MVP, now-turned gangster turned away angrily from the man. "Stay outta this, Tetsuo. He knew he was looking for a fight the moment he said that."

"Aw come on," Tetsuo smiled lazily. "You gotta let things like this go, man. It ain't healthy."

"Yeah?" Mitsui retorted. "So's smoking."

Tetsuo laughed out loud and clapped a friendly hand on Mitsui's shoulder. "See? _That's _why I wanted you here! You smartass." Then, he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

The rest of the men in the gang smiled and relaxed, glad that Tetsuo was there to cool Mitsui's head. Mitsui grabbed Tetsuo's pack of cigarettes, put one into his mouth and lit it as well.

"So, how's your school doing anyway?" Tetsuo asked once Mitsui returned his cigarettes.

"Shit." Mitsui answered, his frown never leaving his face. "Heard Akagi closed the gym down a year ago."

"Who's Akagi?"

"No one you need to know."

There was a long silence as Mitsui took a long drag on his cigarette. "But right now, the only thing I need to do right now is find that Miyagi son of a bitch."

A laugh. "You mean that guy who's been beating your ass these last few weeks?"

Mitsui angrily turned on his gang mate, who immediately regretted his words.

"Whoa, whoa man- chill!" Tetsuo grabbed Mitsui's arm, restraining him. Then, to the other guys: "No more wisecracks, fellas. You know how Mitsui is."

He calmed down and jerked his hand free from Tetsuo's iron grip. "Nobody," he threatened, turning around to the rest of the group. "_Nobody _makes any more comments about me, basketball or that short punk. You hear me?"

Nobody dared talk or move, lest Mitsui explode again. Tentative, nervous looks were exchanged among the men.

Taking their silence as a yes, Mitsui scoffed, pulled the cigarette from his mouth and stubbed it with his foot.

"Tonight," he said to the group, the smell of nicotine still lingering in his mouth. "Tonight, on the school rooftop. I want all of you up there. We're going to trash that Miyagi and teach him a lesson."

Then, he went on his way out towards the opposite direction, from the dark alleyway and out into the street.

"Che." The man who had insulted Mitsui scowled once he was gone. "Former basketball players sure are touchy."

Tetsuo gave him a look, which the man shrugged off.

"And you better quit babysitting the bastard," he said. "It ain't healthy, man." He repeated Tetsuo's words, then went off on his way, laughing to himself the whole time.

Tetsuo shrugged, watching him walk off, then put out his own cigarette as well. "Still, that look in his eyes…" he muttered, much to the confusion of the other gang members. "Don't tell me you actually want to go back to basketball?"

But his question was left unanswered. Looking around at the others, he said before taking off: "He still wants to go back to basketball… Our boy wants to go back to playing basketball."

He gave a hollow laugh, then walked over to his parked motorcycle.

"_There's no way he's going back…"_ Tetsuo thought to himself. _"He joined us out of his own free will… But there's no denying that look in his eyes… He knows he wants to, but he also knows there's no way to go back anymore, now that the gym's been closed…"_

"Poor little Mitsui…" he sighed wistfully, before driving away. "Can't make up his mind…"

_** Miyagi//**_

"Skipping class again, Ryota?"

Miyagi sleepily rolled over and smiled, once he saw who it was. "So're you, Aya-chan."

Ayako rolled her eyes and sat down beside him. "It's lunch time, you moron."

"Oh." Now fully awake, he sat up himself and stretched, not minding the usual rooftop heat. "Hmm, what is that? Smells good."

"It's my lunch, Ryota." She smiled and brought her bento box over to him. "You want some?"

He took it and put one of the rice balls in his mouth. "It's good… You make it?"

"My mom." She took it back and started eating some of it herself. "Glad you like it."

"Hmm."

"You know, you need a hobby." She said suddenly, causing Miyagi to turn around in surprise.

"A hobby?" he asked, scratching his chin. "Ne, but Aya-chan, hanging out with you every lunch break's already my hobby."

She laughed and put her lunch box down. "No, no. I mean a real hobby. You know, something to keep you busy… How about sports?"

He chuckled quietly to himself. "I'm too short to play any sport."

"You could try soccer," she suggested. "Or basketball. Or something. Isn't there anything you'd want to do at all, Ryota?"

"Nope." Miyagi concluded, bringing his gaze back to Ayako. "Although, I _would_ consider taking up one if you were the manager or something."

"You're hopeless." Ayako shook her head. "Trust me, you _need_ this… _Anything_, as long as it'll make you stop fighting out there in the streets!"

Miyagi shifted guiltily in his spot. She sure was right about that.

She sighed helplessly and started scolding him. "Ryota, this dangerous lifestyle of yours has got to stop. Who knows what'll happen to you?"

He paused and let her words sink in. "Geez Aya-chan, I didn't know going out with you was such a dangerous lifestyle."

"Baka!" she blushed and harshly brought down her paper fan on his head.

"Itai!" he moaned, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "Aya-chan, that hurt!"

"Good." She huffed, tucking the fan away and crossed her arms. "Ryota, I'm serious! Something could really happen to you if you keep this up!"

He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Aya-chan. I'll be careful, I promise. What kind of a boyfriend would I be then, eh?"

"Ryota…" she uncrossed her arms and relaxed once his kiss touched her head. "I'm… I'm just concerned, that's all."

"There's really no need to be." He smiled and lay down in her lap. "I can take on a whole bunch of those suckers with one hand tied behind my back."

"What about Mitsui?" she asked quietly, playing with the loose strands of hair on his head.

He sighed. "He's different. With him, it's really personal… And really dangerous too."

"And yet, you still continue doing what he's doing." Now, it was Ayako's turn to sigh. "Really Ryota, I don't know why I put up with you sometimes."

"It's 'cos you know you love me," he grinned up at her. "Ever since middle school."

"Baka." She smiled back and slapped him lightly on the head.

Silence soon descended on the two, each enjoying the other's presence and the light wind blowing on the school rooftop. After a few minutes of this, Miyagi suddenly spoke up from Ayako's lap.

"He challenged me to a fight here on the rooftop tonight." He paused, then gazed off at the clouds. Ayako remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "There's this red-head middle-schooler who's been beating up some of his guys in the alleyways. He thinks we know each other."

Ayako let out a helpless sigh, and rested her arms on his shoulders. There really was no way of changing her boyfriend. He would be forever beating up people in the streets, forever looking for trouble and forever on his guard, in case someone tried to take him down.

And her? Where did she fit into all this?

She'd known Miyagi since they were children, and even then, she knew that he had a bad boy side to his personality. After many nights of putting bandages on his wounds and bruises, she'd become resigned to the fact that he'd be like this for the rest of his life.

When he started courting him in their middle school years, she answered him when they graduated. After all, she thought, someone like her had to look after someone like him if he still planned to pursue his dangerous habits.

Most people didn't understand, especially her parents, but she didn't mind. Underneath that rough, brash exterior, there was a heart softer than anyone else's. He was willing to sacrifice anything for her and she found that he hasn't disappointed her yet. It was funny, in a way, that a model student like her would fall in love with a street punk like him. But love, being funnier, proved that even two opposite souls like them could work it out.

When they both enrolled in the same high school, Miyagi was nothing else but ecstatic, upon finding out that they were going to be together for another three years. But his condition started to worsen once he got to know Mitsui Hisashi, a notorious gangster, also a student at Shohoku High.

Miyagi was always in fights with Mitsui and his gang, and Ayako would always tell him off about it. Studies were more important, she'd say, but he'd always smile and shrug it off, telling her not to worry and that he'd handle it just fine. Eventually giving up, she stopped scolding him about it, and instead settled with having lunch with him on the rooftop.

"Be careful, Ryota." She whispered.

He grinned at her. "Of course. Anything for my Aya-chan."

She smiled back at him. "Baka."

Suddenly, the bell rung. Lunch was over and it was time to go back to class. But much to Miyagi's surprise, Ayako didn't budge or move him off her lap so she could go stand up and leave.

"Shouldn't you be going back to class?" he asked, looking up at her in confusion.

She shook her head. "Maybe I can afford to skip class just for today. Besides, we don't really get to spend so much time together, since you're always out fighting."

"That's my Aya-chan." Miyagi smiled at her. "But are you sure? I mean, sensei might kill you and-"

She put a finger to his lips and smiled. That was Miyagi for you: he was still always looking out for her. "Ryota. Don't you want me to spend more time with you?"

"Well of course I do, but-"

"Then shut up and let me do that."

"Yes ma'am."

Obeying her order, Miyagi shut up and buried himself deeper into her lap and closed his eyes. Ayako leaned onto the wall behind her and continued to play with his hair strands.

It was going to be a long afternoon anyway, and neither of the two was in a hurry to end the moment.

_** Sakuragi//**_

"Shohoku High?" Takamiya Nozomi turned and asked his friends. "Isn't this the school where… y'know… where the guy Hanamichi beats up studies?"

"Ah, you mean Mitsui," Youhei Mito answered, running a hand through his black hair.

"What's wrong with Shohoku anyway?" Ookusu Yuuji asked, his blonde hair moving a bit with the wind.

Noma Chuuichirou agreed, a thin moustache decorating his face. "It looks kind of nice to me, actually. Hanamichi?"

All four turned to their leader: a tall, imposing, red-headed figure, a sure stand-out in crowds.

He smiled sheepishly at them and scratched his chin. "It's fine. It's the only school we could get into anyway."

Youhei laughed a bit. "That's right."

Beside him, Takamiya still looked worried. "But he goes to this school, you know! That Mitsui Hisashi guy!"

"Man, you worry too much." Noma chuckled, slinging an arm around his chubby friend. "Hanamichi's been taking care of that guy for some time now, so we're fine."

Takamiya opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Ookusu.

"Oi, Hanamichi!" he said excitedly, pulling Sakuragi's sleeve so he could see what he was seeing. "Check it out!"

By now, the rest of the gang followed their gaze and saw three girls walking together and laughing, apparently enjoying each others' company.

Sakuragi's eyes immediately turned into hearts. "P- Pretty!"

Ookusu smiled, looking proud with himself. "See, what'd I tell ya?"

The girl in the middle suddenly ran off ahead of her two friends, causing one of them to shout. "Haruko! Wait up!"

"Haruko-chan!" Sakuragi swooned. "Such a pretty name…"

"So?" Youhei grinned. "Are you going to ask her out, or what?"

Sakuragi immediately regained his composure and slumped his shoulders once Youhei had asked that.

"Yeah, and get dumped again?" he grumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "What's the use?"

The rest of the Sakuragi Army exchanged worried, sympathetic looks for their leader. They remembered all too well the mean streak Sakuragi had before, since even they started to make fun of him once Girl Number Twenty Nine had turned him down. But all the guys knew that it was all done in a joking manner and they knew when to stop teasing him about it.

However, looking at Sakuragi's crestfallen face, they knew that now wasn't the time for that.

Their eyes still remained fixed on Haruko and while they were watching, they saw her run up to a big, scary, gorilla-like man. Their eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when they saw him.

"Don't tell me that's her boyfriend!" Noma said in surprise.

"Onii-chan!" they heard her say to the big, scary, gorilla-like man. The gundan collectively sighed in relief.

"Her brother," Sakuragi muttered. "He's huge."

Everyone else nodded in reply, and then Youhei spoke up. "I think he used to play a sport or something… And then they closed the gym down."

"Where did you hear that?" Sakuragi asked.

Youhei shrugged. "I hear things."

"Hmm." Takamiya said. "You must've heard it from somebody you beat up somewhere."

The rest of the group left it at that and continued watching Haruko until she entered the school building with her brother and friends.

"So…" Ookusu started, turning to look up at Sakuragi. "We're just going to leave her alone, then?"

Sakuragi nodded mutely, the last break-up still very vivid in his mind. Then, he broke into a wide grin and laughed. "But don't worry guys! It'll take a lot more than girls to bring down this tensai! Nyahahahaha!"

The Sakuragi Army visibly relaxed and soon, they started laughing along with him.

"Dou ahou."

Sakuragi and his friends stopped laughing and turned around to see who had spoken. Sakuragi however, didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Fox."

The two men stared at each other for some time before Sakuragi broke the tense silence.

"The hell are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you."

"Dammit fox! Answer the question!"

"I thought I was going to be studying here."

Again, silence filled the air and Sakuragi waited for Rukawa to finish his answer. Then he lost his patience and started going off again. "And?! What happened?"

Rukawa looked over at his former school mate. "There's no basketball here."

Sakuragi's eyebrow went up and his friends exchanged looks. "Basketball?" he repeated. "That's _it_?! Someone like you not going here for something as puny as that?! Turns out you really are more pathetic than I expected! Nyahahaha!"

Rukawa's eyes narrowed at the statement and scoffed. "Shut up. Dou ahous like you won't understand."

"Nani?!" Sakuragi growled, his temper rising dangerously. "Say that again, you dumb fox!" His friends immediately moved in to restrain him.

"Oi Hanamichi, calm down!" Youhei said, holding the red-head back.

"Rukawa, you bastard!" Sakuragi shouted after his long-time enemy as he walked away. "Come back here! I'm not done with you, dammit!"

"Shut up, dou ahou." Rukawa muttered as he left the school's gates. "You won't be seeing me again."

"Good, good!" the red-head yelled, his four friends still attached to his body, trying to hold him back. "I sure won't miss you, fox! I guarantee that!"

But Rukawa was already gone, which calmed him down. Once they felt that it was okay to do so, they let him go.

"Imagine that," Takamiya said, looking up at Sakuragi. "You two could have been stuck together for three more years."

Sakuragi scowled. "Good thing we aren't."

"Guess you have basketball to thank then, huh?" Ookusu added.

Noma nodded beside him, agreeing with that. "Yeah. If Shohoku had a basketball team, then Rukawa would have stayed."

"And then, it would have been just like middle school all over again." Youhei shrugged.

"Even if this crummy school did have a basketball team and even if that dumb fox joined it…"

Sakuragi boasted, the fire starting to ignite in his eyes. "This tensai would have joined the team as well and beat his ass down! Nyahahaha!"

Ookusu grinned widely. "Well, that's Hanamichi for you."

"Yeah," Takamiya agreed. "Too macho to challenge Rukawa, but too chicken to run after Haruko."

"But Hanamichi," Noma asked. "Do you even know how to play basketball?"

A shake of the head.

That caused the rest of the guys to laugh, including Sakuragi. He beat his chest, then proudly declared to the four. "Bah! This tensai doesn't need basketball or Haruko-chan to show his smartness! I can do it without all that! Nyahahahahaha!"

"All he needs are his fists and as long as he's still the one standing after a fight, he's fine." Youhei laughed.

The school bell rung, signaling the start of class and the five, upon hearing it, turned to enter the building.

"Shohoku." Sakuragi scoffed to nobody in particular. "Because you don't have a basketball team, that fox chose not to study here. Maybe I have to thank you for that."

Then, he turned and followed his friends, thinking that Rukawa must have been such a pansy for letting such a stupid thing like basketball influence his school choice.

_** Rukawa//**_

"Rukawa, pass!"

But Rukawa, ignoring his teammate, bolted past his three defenders, and ran towards the basket. He slammed the ball through the hoop, then jogged back to join his team.

"Still not passing the ball, I see." Another player jogged up to Rukawa, his spiky hairdo matted with sweat.

"Hn." Rukawa replied, wiping the lower part of his face with his jersey.

"Alright, good game!" someone shouted. "Well done, everyone!"

The players, though tired and sweaty, returned to the sidelines, where their coach waited.

"Everyone, good practice. At this rate, we'll be sure to defeat Kainan for sure!" Taoka grinned.

"Okay, you're all dismissed. I want to see harder work in tomorrow's practice!"

As everyone stood up and took their leave, Rukawa went to the nearby bleachers and took a swig from his water bottle. Sendoh saw him and went over to where he was.

"Oi." He greeted.

Rukawa didn't answer, but faced his senpai, waiting for him to speak up.

"That was a good game."

Rukawa nodded.

Sendoh, a bit surprised at his nonchalant reaction, started to laugh. "You sill don't talk much, do you?"

He shook his head, then took another drink from his thermos.

"Hm." Sendoh wiped his face with his towel. Then, turning to Rukawa, he asked: "What made you study here in Ryonan?"

It was a question he'd been wanting to ask ever since Rukawa joined the team.

Rukawa shrugged. "Shohoku didn't have a basketball team."

The taller player's eyes widened at that. "You considered studying in Shohoku first?"

His surprise was understandable. Shohoku wasn't a very good school and even when it did have a basketball team, Sendoh knew that they weren't really worth those forty minutes of game time.

"It's nearer."

"That's it?" Sendoh asked, thoroughly convinced that he wasn't going to meet anyone else as weird as this guy.

Rukawa nodded, not really understanding the logic behind Sendoh's surprise. Besides, he reasoned with himself, it really was common sense and more practical to go to a school that was just nearby. Too bad Shohoku didn't have any basketball team he could join.

"Isn't there anything you're serious about?" Sendoh asked, then added in hurriedly before Rukawa could answer. "I mean, besides basketball."

Silence.

"I like fishing." Sendoh suggested helpfully.

Rukawa thought about it for a full minute before replying. "Sleeping."

Sendoh, surprised, let a sweatdrop fall from his head. Maybe it really was hopeless talking to Ryonan's future ace, he sighed, remembering the day Rukawa first entered Ryonan's gym.

Taoka-sensei had a triumphant look on his face once he'd brought the promising player in that day. He'd entrusted the boy to Sendoh, hoping that Rukawa could be molded to be another Ryonan ace, just like him.

So Sendoh trained with Rukawa and taught him some of his basketball techniques. Rukawa was a fast learner and soon, he immediately evolved into another reliable ace, just like Sendoh.

In fact, once the two were on the court together, it was almost as if they were the same, except Rukawa refused to pass the ball, unlike Sendoh.

"Number One." Rukawa suddenly said, snapping Sendoh out of his thoughts. "I want to be the Number One basketball player in the world."

"The world?" Sendoh raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you should be Number One in Japan first?"

But Rukawa gave a 'who-are-you?' look to Sendoh. He quickly shut his mouth and gave his junior a sheepish grin. "Okay, okay, it's your dream. Do whatever you want."

This satisfied Rukawa, who wiped his face with his jersey before taking a drink from his water bottle.

"I'm leaving after the Nationals." he said suddenly. "I'm going to America."

Sendoh had to do a double-take before he could reply. "Already?"

He nodded. "Sensei didn't object."

"But you're still in first year!" Ryonan's ace sputtered. "I mean, isn't it too soon?"

Rukawa frowned, then put down his water bottle. "I know all I need to know."

Sendoh stared unbelievingly at his teammate.

"And besides," Rukawa added softly. "I don't want to be another Sendoh Akira."

And then it hit Sendoh.

Newspapers were always labeling Rukawa Kaede as the next Sendoh Akira, and at first, he thought that the freshman didn't mind.

Endless comparisons were always being made between the two aces, and in the end, nobody could draw any real difference between them. Rukawa didn't pass the ball, sure, but who cared as long as he made the shot?

But then, after Rukawa's statement, Sendoh thought that maybe going to America wouldn't do the super-rookie any harm anyway. It was true Rukawa had a lot of potential, but Sendoh figured, maybe the kid could learn more if he didn't have people like him or Taoka-sensei telling him what to do.

If that was what he wanted to do, then…

"I'm not stopping you."

Who knows, maybe staying away from Ryonan and Japan would awaken some other hidden talents the rookie had.

"Just as long as you do your best for Ryonan." Sendoh added.

Rukawa looked at him in mild surprise that he would say such a thing. "Of course."

Then, picking his gym bag up, Rukawa kept his water bottle and headed for the door.

"I'm off."

And then, he was gone, leaving Sendoh and the nearly-empty gym behind.

Rukawa was great, and there was no other way for him to go but up. After expressing his desire of leaving for America, a small part inside Sendoh's mind thought, that maybe the rookie was in too much of a rush; that maybe he was still premature and too raw to play internationally. But who was he to tell him that? He wasn't his coach or anything and he didn't exactly qualify to be Rukawa's role model.

But then again, it was his life and Rukawa could do what he pleased. Telling him not to go abroad would be seen as interfering and Sendoh knew that that was the last thing he wanted.

"Number One player in the world, huh?" Sendoh repeated, as he went out. "Someone like you, Rukawa? You'll be able to achieve that and more."

Taoka-sensei really was lucky to have picked up the kid for the team. In him, Ryonan found itself another ace to rely on.

But on the other hand, Rukawa was unlucky that it was Taoka who had to recruit him into Ryonan. Thanks to that, Rukawa never got to unlock his true potential while playing alongside Sendoh. Because in Sendoh, he didn't see someone he could beat and surpass. In Sendoh, he found someone he had to imitate and impress.

That was what Rukawa Kaede, Ryonan's super-rookie and future ace, lacked. He lacked that extra drive and push to go past his limits to beat someone. He only settled with being just like Sendoh instead of _more_ than him, and so in this way, he is still too premature to go to America and play internationally.

This, Sendoh wasn't able to see, and so in this way, he couldn't have been any more wrong with his prediction.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N:** So there you have it, the five things that could have happened, but didn't happen to the boys of Shohoku. Akagi quits basketball, Mitsui misses basketball, Miyagi doesn't know basketball, Sakuragi looks down on basketball and Rukawa… yep, he still plays basketball. :p

Bet Akagi didn't realize how many people he affected when he closed that gym down… Makes you kind of glad he didn't, huh? :D

Oh, and just to clear things up, everybody's still in their first years in here, except for Mitsui, since he had to stay in the hospital for a year after that leg injury during his first year (which makes him in second year). So, the events in Mitsui and Miyagi's parts happened on the same day- with Mitsui already in his second year and with Miyagi in his first.

And as for Rukawa's part… if you remember, there was this episode where he has a long talk with Anzai-sensei about him playing internationally. I figured that only Anzai-sensei had the right to tell Rukawa to become the best in Japan first, instead of being the best in the world. Anyone else other than Anzai wouldn't understand, and even if they did, Rukawa wouldn't listen to them anyway, since they don't quite have that big of an effect on him like Anzai does in the series. His relationship with Sendoh is also (I hope) properly explained, so there. Yeah.

Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
